


A Moth's Night Light

by bugseid



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short Story, Slice of Life, Wholesome, moth girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugseid/pseuds/bugseid
Summary: A short story about a Mothgirl who is in love with Anon.Originally posted on reddit as a cap series. Sorry that the formatting is in bad condition; being a caption series it has formatting that meant for that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

>You work the night shift at a convenience store in Strenom city.

>It’s alright. Simple work. Helps pay the bills.

>It doesn’t get too busy at night, but there is one little annoying feature.

>The moths.

>Right after the sun sets a small group of moth girls start camping outside the store by all the neon signage.

>They aren’t actively causing anyone harm but the windows get dirty since they keep pressing their faces against it, and they do block the door.

>Sometimes you’d open the door and try to chase them off, just like your boss has instructed you to do.

>((anon))”Hey! You can’t be loitering around all night, you gotta buy something or you gotta leave. Store policy.”

>Reactions are always mixed. Sometimes they scatter, sometimes they protest, other times they just ignore you. Rarely they buy anything.

>((alice))”O-ok! I w-will buy something!”

>Except her.

>The group of moths isn’t always the same, but she always shows up, and she does always buy something when you attempt to shoo them away.

>She has shown up every day for the past month and a half.

>Always buys something small. A small drink, a candy bar, an overcooked hotdog from the roller.

>Tonight it is a hot coffee.

>((anon))”Pretty cold out there tonight.”  
>((alice))”Y-yeah but I don’t mind. B-but I can stay out there now right? S-since I bought s-something?”

>You hand her the receipt for her coffee.

>((anon))” Yup, policy hasn’t changed. I’m not trying to be mean about the whole thing but my boss is on my case about all of you hanging outside every night.”

>((alice))”N-no it’s ok. I understand. Oh! M-my names Alice.”

>((anon))”Oh. Ok. Well Alice you’re all set. Thanks and come again.”

>She grabs her coffee, gives you a thanks and rushes outside to rejoin the small crowd of mothgirls.

>You notice some of the other mothgirls tease her about something. You don’t hear what they’re saying, but the body language is there.

>Eh, whatever. You still have work to do.

>The next night is the same, although the group is smaller.

>There’s a commotion as the doors slide open and a pair of giggling mothgirls push Alice in.

>She stammers a bit, lets out a defeated sigh and turns towards you.

>((alice))”H-hi Anon.”

>You don’t remember telling her your name.

>Oh. Right. The nametag. You do wear one of those.

>((anon))”Hi Alice. Having a good night?”  
>She murmurs something under her breath.

>((anon))”Well, let me know if you need help finding anything.”

>Alice walks up to the counter, keeping her eyes focused on the floor.

>A large thud startles you both.

>A number of mothgirls have slammed their faces against the glass, starring inside at the two of you.

>Alice turns a bright red.

>((alice))”Um A-anon I w-was wondering if maybe you’d want to like see I have these tickets and-”

>((anon))”Uh, sorry what? I didn’t hear what you said.”

>((alice))”I really like you do you want to go on a date I have tickets to a show this weekend!”

>You were taken back by how loudly she had yelled. You were much more used to how soft spoken she was.

>You feel yourself blush.

>((anon))”Really, me? Why me?”

>((alice))”Please just say yes or no this is really embarrassing.”

>Well, you are this off this weekend. She seems nice. Cute too.

>((anon))”Yes.”

>She squealed in delight and ran out the store into the excited crowd of mothgirls.

>A couple minutes later she runs back in with a piece of paper, quickly mentioning how the two of you need to exchange contact information and where the show is located at.

>The rest of the night was uneventful and spent thinking about your upcoming date with Alice.

>The weekend couldn’t get here soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

>If you were to grab two people and ask them to describe Strenom city, it is very possible that their descriptions would vary so much you’d think they were talking about two different places.

>The reason, of course, is that one would be describing the city during the day and the other person describing it at night.

>Since you work a night shift you’ve become accustomed to the night life of Strenom city.

>As the sun goes down many nocturnal monstergirls start to wake up, with entire city blocks opening their doors for business to accommodate the bustling night crowds.

>That’s why it was no surprise when Alice, a moth monster girl, brought up the fact that your date with her would be at night.

>((alice))”A-are you sure this is ok? It’s not too late for you?”

>((anon))”Yeah it’s ok! I’m pretty much only up at night anyways.”

>The two had met up outside the old clocktower since it was a short walk away from the show’s location.

>At least that’s what she said. She hasn’t told you _where_ the place was. Just that it was close.

>She was vague about the required attire, so you decided to play it safe with a dress shirt and slacks. Tie in the back pocket just in case.

>She was wearing a dress. It wasn’t anything formal but definitely was a little more upscale.

>((anon))”So uh, this show. What is it?”

>((alice))”Oh! Um, you know. A show. The kind people go to watch.”

>((anon))”Do you have the tickets with you? You never gave me one.”

>((alice))”Of course I have them!”

>Alice pulls out a pair of tickets from her purse.

>((alice))”See? Two tickets. Two of us. All good!”

>She quickly stuffed the tickets back into her purse.

>((alice))”Yeah! So, I’ve got the tickets and you’re here w-with me. All good. I hope you like the show I worked really hard on it!”

>((anon))”Oh?”

>There was a pause in her step.

>((alice))”Yeah like ah you know g-getting the tickets wasn’t easy I mean it also wasn’t like hard because I can just t-take them because uh, but, then I had to ask y-you and so… um… so what kind of things do you like?”

>There was something there. You were sure of it. But she was already turning a deep shade of red, so you thought it was best to let it drop and follow that poor transition.

>((anon))”Well, cooking is nice. I don’t get to do it much because I’m usually tired from work.”

>((alice))”Nice! I’m terrible at cooking.”

>((anon))”Hey so I’m sorry if this is rude, I’m not trying to be, but why do you always hang out at the convenience store?”

>((alice))”Because all my friends hang out there.”

>((anon))”Ok… so why do you and all your friends always hang out at the convenience store? Is it… the lights? I’m sorry if that comes off wrong, I’m just curious because… well…”

>((alice))”Moths?”

>You bite your tongue. She doesn’t seem insulted but you still feel like an ass.

>((anon))”Yeah. It’s just that you’re all always there, every night. Just standing around. Like the group changes but you’re always there.”

>((alice))”Well… the lights are petty cool. The signs there are so bright! But there’s other cool stuff to look at. And your there- I mean my friends we, ah, just like that spot? Oh here’s the place!”

>Your eyes followed to were Alice was pointing at.

>The building was abuzz with activity. A neon sign read “Nighthive”.

>((anon))”Holy shit, Nighthive!?”

>One of the premier nightclubs of Strenom city. Three floors, a basement, a massive main room, private side rooms, balcony seating, live performances, two pools (one indoors and one on the top balcony), and a 5-star restaurant inside.

>It’s a place you’ve always wanted to check out, but haven’t due to the cost.

>A place like that has got to be expensive. Right?

>Or at least the drinks have to be. You could have probably just hung out in the main room…

>((alice))”Yeah it’s pretty cool! Have you ever been inside before?”

>((anon))”No, never. I’ve thought about it but…”

>((alice))”But that changes today, come on!”

>Alice’s wings started to flutter with excitement as she hurried to the entrance, leaving behind a small trail of glittery dust behind her.

>An Oni stood at the door, checking people’s tickets.

>The Oni immediately let Alice pass through with a nod, but put out a powerful arm to block you.

>Alice let out a small “oh!” and handed the imposing figure a ticket.

>You could feel the Oni staring you down before tossing the ticket into a box and ushering the you in.

>((Alice))”There’s usually no charge to go in, especially for, uh, your kind?”

>((anon))”My kind?”

>((alice))”Y-yeah you know… um… human… single male… b-but sometimes it’s not open and you need tickets because of one of the shows. They’re really adamant about not letting in people that don’t have tickets. Like tonight.”

>((anon))”Ah, so since tonight’s a special show you have to have a ticket?”

>((alice))”Yeah you needed one.”

>Past a short hallway was the main room.

>The room was massive. Mostly oval shaped, an impressive stage took up the back wall. The walls rose up to an impressive height with spiraled staircases providing access to an indoor balcony.

>Harpies and other flying monstergirls were darting through the air, easily making their way through the different floors thanks the open main room.

>On the ground floor crowds of monstergirls surged through the place. Some with their partners, others with there about-to-be partners, and plenty by themselves or with friends.

>Alice had a large smile on her face, her eyes reflecting a kaleidoscope of colors from the lights that illuminated the room.

>((alice))”See!? Isn’t is amazing in here – so much activity!”

>((alice's friend))”Alice you’re here oooooo who. Is. This!? Is this that boy you’ve been talking about, ‘Anon’ I think his name was?”

>A mothgirl flew down and gave Alice a hug.

>Alice blushed and stuttered a bit

>((alice's friend))”He’s cute, you two look good together!”

>Alice buried her face in her hands.

>You could feel the second hand embarrassment emanating off of Alice. At least you hadn’t quiet caught this mothgirl’s attention?

>A small thing to be thankful for. You already felt a little shy.

>((alice's friend))”So you must be Anon! Alice hasn’t shut up about you for, well, like a month I think.”

>Shit she noticed you.

>((anon))”W-what?”

>((alice))”Noo… please… oh my god oh my god anon please ignore her.”

>The mothgirl gave Alice a teasing laugh.

>((alice's friend))”Hah! If it wasn’t for me, I bet the two of you wouldn’t be here right now. Anyways you two have fun! Alice I’ll be seeing you soon.”

>She flew away.

>((anon))”Uh… friend of yours?”

>Alice hasn’t removed her head from her hands.

>((alice))”After that I’m not so sure anymore!”

>((anon))”Hey… it’s ok. You… uh, want to get a drink?”

>((alice))”I-I’ll meet you there I need to go to the bathroom!”

>You watched Alice fly off into the crowd.

>Has she really been talking about you for a month? Or was that just more teasing from her friend?

>The bar was easy enough to find.

>You found an open spot and sat down. What do moths drink anyways?

>She seems like the type that’d like a sweet drink but you don’t want to look like an ass for assuming.

>As your eyes glossed over the menu, trying to figure out what half of these drink names were, an Arachne bartender sat down a glass in front of you.

>You’re pretty sure no liquid in the world is supposed to glow like that.

>((anon))”Th-this… it’s green? Wait, sorry I think you have the wrong person. I didn’t order anything yet.”

>((bartender))”Oh don’t worry hun, it’s on the house. Courtesy of her.”

>The Arachne extended one long, carapace covered finger towards an ochre-scaled lamia with tanned skin.

>The Lamia flicked her tongue and took a seat next to you.

>((lamia))”Hey~ you here alone?”

>((anon))”Sorry, no.”

>((lamia))”Oh? Well I don’t see anyone with you.”

>((anon))”She just went to the bathroom. She’ll be back-“

>((lamia))”Back any minute oh I’m sure. I bet she just ran off without anything besides “I’ll be back!”, didn’t she?”

>((anon))”uh… yeah? So what?”

>((lamia))”Well…”

>You felt something smooth and scaley brush up against your leg.

>((lamia))”If you _did_ come here with someone, they’re not here with you right now. Are they? They left you.”

>Her words were dripping like venom.

>It wouldn’t have been the first time you were ghosted. But… Alice wouldn’t do something like that.

>((lamia))”Oh I see it in you. Not the first time? But you know~”

>Would she? You wouldn’t really blame her if she changed her mind about you.

>((lamia))”I would be happy to stay with you.”

>You don’t really feel like there’s anything special about you.

>Why should she have wanted to come with you anyways?

>Is it just another thing her friends pushed her to do?

>A sharp spider leg slams in front of you, placing itself between you and the encroaching lamia.

>The sound snaps you back to reality.

>((bartender))”Scram. He’s clearly not interested in you.”

>The lamia let out a defeated hiss.

>((lamia))”Fine. Sorry, that might have been a little inappropriate of me.

>((bartender))”You think?”

>((lamia))”But if she _doesn’t_ come back and you change your mind~”

>((bartender))”I said scram!”

>The Lamia scurries off as the Arachne retracts her leg.

>((bartender))”Sorry about that. She might not want you to be here with someone, but I saw you here with Alice.”

>You shook your head a bit, trying to get your thoughts straight.

>((anon))”T-thanks I appreciate wait. You know Alice?”

>((bartender))”Kind of. I don’t know her personally but I know of her.”

>((anon))”Oh. Hey um… I know you said you don’t know her but... uh… do you think that she would… have?”

>You didn’t want to know the answer.

>((bartender))”What, ghost you? Oh hun, don’t let that Lamia’s venomous lies eat away at you like that.”

>That’s not exactly a no…

>((bartender))”Call it female intuition, but I don’t think Alice is the kind to do that.”

>((anon))”What makes you say that?”

>((bartender))”Well… moth right? You know… they’re attracted to the brightest thing that _they_ see. So, if she came here with you… then… oh wait look – the shows starting!”

>The Arachne’s words did nothing except to weave you into further confusion.

>But the ambient music had stopped, and the lights changed.

>You turned to look towards the stage.

>Wait.

>Is that Alice on the stage?


	3. Chapter 3

>As the music started to pick up you quickly pulled out your phone, opening your internet browser and searching for Nighthive’s website.

>Plastered all over the front page was an advert for tonight’s special feature.

SPECIAL FEATURE

ALICE OPTERA

“BRIGHT AT NIGHT”

TICKET ADMISSION REQUIRED

>You looked back at the stage.

>Alice quickly met your gaze with a wide smile as she started to sing.

_> ”Cause baby you’re what’s bright at night~”_

>Her voice was like silk.

>” _And your smile sets my heart alight~”_

>Occasionally she’d beat her wings to match an impactful note, scattering dust into the air that glinted in the lights.

>” _The way that you shi-i-ine~”_

>Like a moth to a flame you started to push your way towards the front of the stage.

>” _Oh so please won’t you be mi-i-ine~”_

>The performance… no, _she_ was captivating. Beautiful.  
>” _’Cause baby you’re what’s bright at night~”_

>You were right in front of the stage now.

_> ”It’s okay if you need to take your time~”_

>Everything else, all the people, the lights, the noises… everything faded away. It became a blurry background to you.

>” _But your who I’ll pursue-ue-ue~”_

>Even the stage didn’t seem to exist – it was just you and her.

_> ”Won’t you say you love me too-oo-oo~”_

>With the last note finished she looked towards you, eyes beaming with affection as she caught her breath.

>((anon))”Alice that was amazing!”

>You’re not even sure if she heard you over the roar of applause from the surrounding crowd; yet still she smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

>With the performance over it wasn’t long before the two of you were able to meet up again.

>You had so much you wanted to say to her, but you couldn’t string together a coherent sentence.

>You were still feeling a bit awe-struck, and your heart was racing.

>((anon))”Alice that… I… wow. That was, you were amazing.”

>She pushed some hair out of her face and blushed.

>((alice))”Th-thanks Anon, I-I’m happy you liked it.”

>((anon))”How long have you been singing?”

> _And why would someone like you be interested in me?_  
>The words were lodged in your throat and never made it out.

>((alice))”Oh, for a while now… d-do you want to go walk outside a bit? W-we can walk and talk.”

>You nodded, and followed her outside.

>((anon))”Looks like it might rain. Do you live far?”

>((alice))”I don’t mind a little water. But no, not that far. But… anon.”

>Alice look at you. Her eyes caught the city lights.

>She really was beautiful.

>((alice))”Did you really like m-my performance?”

>((anon))”I did! It was amazing.”

>The two of you walked in silence as the rain started to fall.

>You could feel a tension building between the two of you.

>You wanted to ask her; you really did. But you were still nervous.

>You got the feeling that she was trying to work up the courage to say something as well.

>As the rain started to fall harder the two of you took shelter underneath a bus stop.

>It was raining heavy enough to restrict your vision to only a few feet.

>((anon))”Rain really came out of no where huh…. Although I didn’t check the weather ahead of time.”

>((alice))”Hopefully it’ll be a fast downpour.”

>You let out a heavy sigh.

>Alice shifted a little in her seat, scooting a little closer to you.

>((anon))”Alice. Can… can I ask you something?”

>((alice))”Of course Anon.”

>((anon))”Why me? You’re… you’re amazing. Beautiful, talented. You could do so much better than me. I don’t deserve your attention, let alone your time.”

>Alice let out a small sigh and leaned her head on your shoulder.

>((alice))”You don’t remember the first time we met, do you?”

>((anon))”I… I don’t. I’m sorry.”

>((alice))”N-no, it’s okay. You have to see a lot of people at your work, it probably just all blends together to you. It was… maybe five months ago now. I just arrived in Strenom city trying to start my career. I didn’t have much at the time, but I did make some friends pretty quickly.”

>The rain continued to fall. Alice wrapped her arms around yours.

>((alice))”We’ve been chased out by a lot of places. We’d try and find a spot to hang out so we can practice and plan. We’ve had brooms shaken at us, water sprayed, insults. You never did any of that. You’d ask, but you never escalated the issue. One night I came in to buy a pack of noodles but I was short some change. Instead of turning me away you just let me take them.”

>She hugged your arm tightly. You found your hand squeezing hers.

>((alice))”We were all so used to being seen as a nuisance, but you saw us as people. You never chased us away, you were polite when we came into the store, you treated us like anyone else. Even if we were being annoying and blocking the door. You’d pop out, plainly and politely state the store stuff, and head back in. And, well…”

>Alice wiggled a little bit in her seat.

>((alice))”I thought you were cute. We’d talk a little bit the few times I’d come into the storm. No long conversations, but enough to where I slowly got to learn a little about you time. You never talked highly about yourself, but I still saw someone who was trying. There’s a small flame inside you Anon. I see it struggling to stay lit, to fight against the world. But despite its size it still shines brighter than any other. Eventually my friends made me promise I’d ask you out. It took a month and, well, they did push me into the store to finally do it. But I’m really glad I did, and I’m even happier that you said yes.”

>There was a long pause.

>((alice))”You might not think you’re good enough Anon, but you’re wrong. You’re exactly the person I want. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. I want to see you smile more, and I want to be with you when you do.”

>You felt your eyes start to water a little.

>((anon))”Alice I…”

>You squeezed her hand tightly and she nuzzled her head against your shoulder.

>((anon))”Thank you.”

>The two of you sat there in silence, cuddling as the heavy rain fell.

>Eventually the rain would let up as night slowly turned into day.

>After a long hug and soft goodbyes, the two of you parted ways to head home.

>It was a new day, and for once in a long time you were excited for what it would hold.


	4. Chapter 4

>For Strenom City, the transition from summer to fall is marked by a large festival that is held at the main park.

>The Festival lasts for a continuous three days, ensuring that both the day and night populations of the city get a chance to attend.

>You’ve never really cared for the festival. But this year was different.

>This year, you were going with Alice.

>A few days after her performance at Nighthive you asked Alice if she would go to the festival with you.  
>She had said yes before you even finished asking.

>Thankfully the weather tonight is perfect for attending a festival.

>((anon))”So have you ever attended this before? I’m not really sure what to do here.”

>The festival was packed with people walking around, and booths for both games and food.

>((alice))”Nope, first time! Looks like there’s… Oh! Anon look at how cute it is!”

>There was a stuffed moth plushie hanging on a prize wall.

>The stall was being operated by a sylph. Her ears perked up as the two of you approached.

>((sylph))”Ah! Prize got your eye? Hey, you! If you’ve got good aim you can win your girlfriend here that plushie she wants.”

>You let the words sink in a little. This was real, wasn’t? You two really were a thing, and other people saw it that way.

>((anon))”My girlfri.. ah, ahem. Well, how hard can it be? What’s the game?”

>Alice was bounced with excitement.

>((sylph))”One dollar gets you three attempts. See all those targets? You throw a ball at em. But that’s not good enough – you gotta knock over the target too. Smaller the target, the bigger the prize. You game?”

>Alice looked at you with pleading eyes.

>You could probably just buy the plushie online…

>You put a dollar onto the table, much to the Sylph’s delight.

>((anon))”Deal. Might as well hand over that plushie now.”

>((sylph))”Hah! Bold words from someone with arms like yours!”

>The sylph takes the dollar and puts three small balls in its place.

>You grab one of the balls and look over all the targets. In order to win the one Alice wants, you’ll have to knock over one of the smallest targets!

>You take a breath.

>Aim… and throw!

>The ball clunks against the back of the stall, completely missing the target.

>((alice))”Aw, that’s ok Anon. You still have two tries left!”

>The sylph grins from ear to ear.

>Ball two. Miss.

>((anon))”Just warming up!”

>((sylph))”Oho – you say that but things are still looking pretty cold from here!”

>Ball three connects with the target, but fails to knock it over.

>You quickly pull out another dollar to buy another three attempts.

>Attempt four. Miss.

>Attempt five. You somehow managed to toss the ball behind yourself.

>((anon))”Th-that one doesn’t count!”

>((sylph))”Oh it absolutely counts against you!”

>Six. You hit the target, but fail to knock it over.

>((anon))”I’ve hit it twice now – that counts for something right?”

>((sylph))”It counts for paying another dollar to get three more attempts.”

>((alice))”Anon it’s okay if you don’t win anything!”

>You slam another dollar onto the counter.

>You saw how excited she was about that plushie and damn it you were going to win it for her.

>((anon))”No no, see now I _know_ how the game works now.”

>((sylph))”Were you not aware you had to throw the ball to hit the target?”

>Seven. Miss.

>The sylph’s laughter and shit-eating grin was starting to get on your nerves.

>Two more misses, another dollar slammed onto the counter.

>((anon))”Alice I’m going to win you that plushie.”

>((alice))”It’s okay if you don’t, really! You don’t have to keep spending your money on me.”

>Miss.

>((anon))”It’s my money and I’ll spend it how I see fit!”

>Miss.

>You were down to your last ball. The Sylph seemed to be enjoying herself.

>At some point it went from trying to win Alice a prize to sticking it to that smug sylph and her shit-eating grin.

>Although winning the prize for Alice would still be really nice.

>You take a deep breath.

>Once the ball left your hand you could already tell it was no good.

>Just as it was starting to veer off course, a strong wind blew through the stall and caused the ball to hit the right target with enough force to knock it down!

>Alice let out a cheer and hugged you tightly.

>The Sylph took the moth plushie down from the prize wall and handed it to you with a wink.

>((alice))”Anon thank you thank you thank you it’s so cute!”

>((sylph))”Took ya long enough. Not nice to keep a girl waiting you know.”

>((anon))”I… was just warming up. That’s all.”

>The sylph let out a snort before waving the two of you away.

>((sylph))”Now go on, get! Can’t have you crowding up my stall anymore.”

>Alice was still clutching the plushie by the time the two of you got to the Ferris wheel.

>After a short wait in line you were both ushered into one of the cabins.

>((alice))”I’ve always wanted to ride one of these.”

>((anon))”This ones goes pretty high up. I’m surprised they even have something this size here in the park.”

>Alice kept scooting closer to you as your cabin made it to the top of the Ferris Wheel.

>The view was breathtaking. You could see all of Strenom city from up here!

>((alice))”Th-this is really high up…”

>You noticed Alice was shaking a little. The plushie’s eyes were bulging out from how tightly she was squeezing it.

>((anon))”Is everything ok?”

>((alice))))"I’m just… I’m a little scared of heights…”

>You carefully wrapped your arm around Alice and pulled her close.

>((anon))”It’s ok, I’m here.”

>Her grip on the plushie seemed to let up as she nestled against you.

>The third time your cabin made it to the top the ride stopped.

>You looked at Alice.

>((anon))”Really nice view up here, isn’t it?”

>((alice))”It’s a little scary, but it does have a sort of peacefulness to it.”

>She looked back at you with a smile.

>((alice))”Anon… thank you for taking me here. This night’s been wonderful.”

>The two of you stared in each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever.

>You leaned in a little closer to her, cupping her face with your hand.

>There was barely any space between the two of you now. You could feel her breath on your lips.

>It felt like your heart was about to pound out of your chest. Your leg was even shaking from how nervous you were.

>((alice))”Anon… it’s okay. You can take your time.”

>Her words soothed your nerves a little.

>You closed yours eyes and pulled her in.

>It was a gentle kiss. Her lips touched yours like an artist’s brush to a canvas, painting a promise that you wanted to keep.

>You could still feel the warmth of her skin on yours once you pulled away.

>It might have only been a moment, but it was long enough to forget about your troubles. It all seemed so far away – left behind on the ground as the two of you embraced each other above the city.

>((anon))”I love you.”

>((alice))”I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

>Alice was supposed to come over for dinner tonight.

>Earlier in the week you had asked her if she wanted to come to your place for dinner.

>She said yes before you even finished asking.

>But right now, you were wishing you didn’t ask. Knowing that she’d be knocking at your door any minute now was filling you with immense dread.

>You put a lot of effort into trying to make this dinner special. Everything was going to be homemade.

>You were even going to make the noodles yourself.

>But everything that could go wrong, did.

>The dough stuck to everything except themselves, you kept forgetting ingredients, things were burning, the motor in your hand mixer burnt out, and you’ve cut your fingers multiple times.

>The mistakes just kept piling up, and after an entire day of trying to prepare this meal the only thing in your apartment that’s currently edible is the cup noodles from last week.

>You were frantically cutting vegetables, then a knock at the door nearly caused you to lose your finger.

>You rushed over to the door, knocking over a pot of undercooked noodles in the process.

>You swung open the door to a rather surprised looking Alice.

>((anon))”Alice! You-you’re early!”

>((alice))”Early? I’m half an hour late! Is everything okay?”

>Alice’s eyes looked you over. You were covered in flour and all manners of liquids.

>((anon))”Y-yeah! I’m just making the finishing touches, I need like…. Uh…”

>((alice))”Is something burning?”

>((anon))”Shit I forgot!”

>You rushed over to the smoking oven to try and save what was inside.

>Those were supposed to be the honey sugar cookies. Now they charcoal disks, blackened from culinary neglect.

>You slumped down to the floor, leaning against your kitchen counter.

>((anon))”Alice I’m so sorry. I wanted to make you a nice meal but everything went wrong. I’m such a failure…”

>Alice carefully stepped over an overturned pot and sat down next to you.

>((alice))”Anon it’s okay. Mistakes happen.”

>((anon))”I was supposed to make you dinner and all I’ve done is made a mess! Cooking’s the one thing I’m supposed to be okay at and I couldn’t even do that for you.”

>((alice))”Hey, enough of that.”

>Alice took your face into her hands, bringing your eyes to hers.

>((alice))”I still appreciate that you went through all this effort to try and do something nice for me.”

>((anon))”That doesn’t change the fact that I don’t have a dinner made for us.”

>((alice))”Well… what about delivery? We can order something and watch a movie.”

>((anon))”I guess. I still wanted to make something nice for you. Delivery isn’t exactly the nice, fancy, home-cooked meal I had in mind for you.”

>((alice))”Anon I don’t care what I eat. I didn’t come here just for a meal, I came here to be with you. I’d be happy even if we were just eating cup noodles together.”

>((anon))”Funny you say that, since cup noodles is all I have right now that’s still edible, but yeah. Let’s do delivery then. You have any ideas?”

>((alice))”I know the perfect place! I order from them all the time. We’ll make our order then I’ll help you with cleaning if you want.”  
>Alice called the restaurant and placed an order while you stared to clean up the mess you made.

>After about half an hour a harpy carrying a bag knocked on your patio door.

>It startled you, but Alice looked like she was expecting it.

>It was your food. Some noodle dish that Alice picked out for both of you, saying it was her favorite.

>With your food in hand both of you snuggled up by the TV and picked out a movie to stream.

>The movie for tonight was _“Love at High Tide”_ a love story between a Scylla and a human. It’s a movie adaptation for one of the more popular romance novels in Strenom city. Supposedly based on a true story, it takes place back when Monstergirls were still viewed with suspense and fear.

>You tried to pay attention, but you found yourself fighting to stay awake.

>It wasn’t because you were tired or because you were bored.

>You were just that comfortable.

>You’ve been close with Alice a few times, but with her cuddled against you, well, all of her fluff was softer than anything you’ve ever felt.

>There were a few times where Alice lightly nudged you to wake you up.

>It was late in the night by the time the movie ended.

>((alice))”I know you slept through a lot of it, but what did you think of the movie?”

>((anon))”I didn’t sleep through it!”

>Alice readjusted herself so that she was sitting on your lap.

>((alice))”You’re not fooling me! I heard you snoring.”

>((anon))”I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m so-“

>((alice))”Bored? Tired?”

>((anon))”Relaxed. Being here with you, like this. It’s really nice.”

>Alice gave you a sweet smile before kissing you on the cheek.

>((alice))”Anon is it okay if I spend the night with you? It’s pretty late and I’m sooo full from all the noodles.”

>Alice didn’t even try to yawn when she said that, and the half-full container of noodles that she abandoned during the film only further proved that she was trying to make an excuse.

>Still, you smiled.

>((anon))”Of course you can stay. I’ll go put your leftovers away. You can take the bed.”

>((alice))”I don’t want the bed, I want to stay her with you holding me.”

>The two of you laughed as you moved to lay on the couch with her snuggled-on top of you.

>((anon))”Alice.”

>She looked at you expectantly.

>You took a deep breath.

>((anon))”Alice, I love you enough to want this forever.”

>She giggled.

>((alice))”Well, you _did_ just say I can stay. I wasn’t planning on leaving after tonight anyways.”

>She kissed you.

>((alice))”I love you to Anon. You mean everything to me.”

>She started to giggle.

>((anon))”What’s so funny?”

>((alice))”Ugh, I know this is going to be so cheesy but Anon… you’re my night light!”

>((anon))”That is awful! The movie wasn’t even that bad!”

>Alice stuck her tongue out at you in a playful manner.

>((alice))”But it’s true! I love you a lot. I can’t help but keep wanting to fly into you~”

>You groaned and hugged her tightly.

>((alice))”You know after saying that I’ll be expecting a ring soon.”

>((anon))”I’ll make sure to get you a ring then. I love you.”

>((alice))”I love you too.”


End file.
